RedFang Alchemist: Past Secrets Uncovered
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Akemi is forced to go along with Ed & Al. She learns a lot of their past yet she still doesn't want to talk about her past. And she doesn't tell them her secrets so Ed gets a little curious. What do you think will happen when she finally tells them or when Ed finds it out the hard way? This really isn't the best summary. I will revise this along the way. Rated T for Language. EdxOC


**Hey! I decided to try this thing that a lot of people seem to be doing. This is going to be my first time doing this.**

**So here's my version Fullmetal Alchemist with my OC Akemi Tsubasa! I hope you enjoy it everybody!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own FMA! If I did, I would be in it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Where is she?" I heard the colonial yell.

"Gotta go, Armstrong. Stall him for me please," I asked the buffed up General as I started to make a run for it. But as soon as I turned around to do so, my face dropped.

In front of me was a very angry Colonial Roy Mustang. "You aren't going anywhere," he said in a stern and angry tone.

I gulped and tried to run away again. Except, this time I was being pulled towards his office by my ear. "Help! Child abuse! He's gonna rape me! Help!" I yelled as my ear started to hurt.

He pulled me into his office and shut the door behind me. "Sit down now," He told me. I just stood there staring at him. "Sit down!"

I gulped than sat down quickly. I very rarely do as I'm told but when it comes to the Colonial I get scared and I automatically do as I'm told. It's not fun when he gets angry and I learned that the hard way.

He sighed then walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "What have I told you about stealing things?" he asked, looking at me.

I shrugged and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "I forgot after the hundredth time ya told me not too…which was last night?" I asked, pretending to think.

"It was last night," he growled, rubbing his temple.

I looked at him with my most innocent face. "But I didn't steal anythin' last night," I said, sweetly and innocently.

"You stole my gloves," he deadpinned, looking at me.

_The sweet act didn't work so let's try the suck up act~. _I thought to myself. "Have I ever told ya how handsome ya are?" I asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Don't even try that act with me, young lady," he said in a stern tone.

I raised an eyebrow in confussion. "Young lady? Last time I checked I'm not young. So, would ya like to try that again, young one~?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You may be older but you look like a teenager and act like a child," he stated, keeping his eyes locked on me. When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Akemi Tsubasa. I'm not your average girl even if I look it," I said, rolling my eyes at the stupid question. "I look sixteen but in truth I'm not. I have a past that I don't like talking 'bout."

He nodded and stood up. "And what are you?" he asked, walking around to the front of his desk and leaning on it.

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it. I was hesitant to answer his question. We were in his office and someone could be listening in. I don't like talking about what I am because people try to kill me or use me. I don't even talk about my real age.

"Answer the question, Akemi. What are you?" he asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

I chewed on my bottom lip then took a deep breath. "I'm a…a vampire," I answered, looking down at my lap. "I'm a vampire and I'm sixteen-hundred years-old.

My number one big secret was also what I was born as; a vampire. The blood sucking monster from bedtime stories that parents tell their kids to scare them or from myths that some people believe are real and try to prove that they are real. The thing is, I'm not a pure-breed vampire, I'm half vampire and half human. The reason being is because my mother was all human while my father was a pure-breed, probably the last pure-breed there was. And now, I'm probably the last living vampire since my mother died when I was just seventy-six years-old, even though I looked like a new born, and my father died when I was seven-hundred and eighty-seven years-old, I looked seven at the time.

But for the last hundred years I haven't looked my age. Well, until this year. For a hundred years I have looked like I was seven, until a few months ago when I turned sixteen hundred.

"And who am I?" I heard Roy say.

I looked up at him. He has been taking care of me for eighteen years now. He's the only person that knows my secret and he was willing to take care of me. He has been more of a father figure than my real father. "Colonial Roy Mustang," I said, smiling in my mind.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the door bursted open. I jumped to my feet, ready to use my alchemy until I saw it was a short boy in a red coat holding something. "Here's your damn report, bastard," he said, throwing a tan folder on his desk.

I grabbed the folder and looked at it before it was taken out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled, looking at Roy.

"You need to mind your own business for once and do your job," he told me, putting the folder back on his desk.

"I would if I had one, ol' man!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Um, is everything okay, Colonial?" I heard a voice echo.

I blinked and shook my head. "Roy! I think ya abused me too much~! I'm heain' voices~!" I whined, holding my head.

"Abused her? What did you do to the poor girl, Colonial?" the echo said again.

I groaned and turned around to walk out only to walk into a suit of armor and to fall on my ass. "Ouch!" I whined, rubbing my head. "I got brain damage!"

"Shut up already, freak," I heard the red coat say.

I growled and kicked him in the crotch causing him to scream like a girl. "Don't ever call me a freak, bitch," I growled, standing up. "If I'm not needed I'm gonna go get some food." I started to walk towards the door when I was pulled back by the hood of my jacket. "Rape! Help!"

My arms slipped out of the sleeves of my jacket and I fall backwards. That is, if I hadn't turned my body around quickly causing me to fall on top of the red coated boy with him under me and a blush forming on his face. "Well, I like bein' on top but I could do without the hand on my lower back," I said, smirking.

"G-Get off me already, weirdo!" he yelled, pushing my shoulders.

I smirked more and slowly got off him. "Don't yell at me, Edward Elric," I said, helping him to his feet.

He looked at me, shocked. "H-How the hell do you know my name?" he asked, staring at me. Then his gaze went down and traveled back up with a blush on his face.

I smirked and put my hands on my hips. "What's wrong~? Never seen a female before~~?" I teased, flipping my long hair over my shoulder. I had on a black tube top without straps that was above my belly, short jean shorts, my gloves with the left being black as the right was red, and my favorite leather knee high boots with the left being black and the right being red. My hair was bright red and down passed my knees, which is longer than most girls who always get into fights. (It's surprising that it hasn't been cut yet.) My eyes are bright blue, probably like the sky or baby blue.

He shook his head quickly and narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you know my name?" he asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

I took my jacket from Roy and took a folder out from the pocket inside the jacket in the back of it. "Easy. I read your file," I said, opening the folder only to have it taken from me by Roy. "Would Ya stop that?!"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I told you not to steal or read others files," he said, looking at me.

I shrugged and put my jacket on. "Then ya shouldn't of given me this," I said, taking a silver pocket watch out of my jean pocket and dangling it in the air by the chain.

"A silver pocket watch?" the echo appeared again.

"They only give those to state…alchemists," Ed said, taking my watch from my hands.

"Hey! Give that back, short stack!" I yelled, trying to grab it back from him.

He growled and held my watch away from me. "Don't call me little!" he yelled back, glaring at me.

I sighed and backed up. "Fine," I said pretending to give up. The thing with me is I never give up not even in a fight. I just like having others think that I'm giving up then I surprise them in the end.

"Why do you have a pocket watch?" he asked me, dangling my watch in front of my face.

"I'm a state alchemist," I replied, tilting my head.

"How old are you?" the suit of armor asked, standing behind Ed.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sixteen,"I answered, looking at him.

"What's your name?" they both asked.

I sweat dropped inwardly. "Akemi Tsubasa. Been a state alchemist since I was ten. My state alchemist name is the RedFang Alchemist."

I hated that name so much. The reason that I was named that was because I made the mistake of wearing my necklace that I made with my fathers blood stained fang. So when I met the Furry, he noticed my necklace. That's how I knew it was him that gave me the name.

Ed stared at me. "RedFang?" he asked, confused.

I threw my arms in the air and cheered. "Someone who doesn't know me! Finally!" I sung, holding up a silver pocket watch.

Ed looked at the watch I was holding then at the watch in his hand. "Where did you…?" His eyes widened and he felt the right side pocket of his black leather pants. "When did you get that off of me?!" he yelled, glaring at me.

"Akemi Tsubasa, RedFang Alchemist. The first ten year-old to become a state alchemist," Roy said as I smirked. "She can easily steal something without anybody knowing it. She's also childish and short tempered. That goes along with her being short."

A vain popped on my forehead and I had to hold back from biting him. "Who the fuck are ya callin' short, bastard?! You're freakishly tall!" I yelled, glaring at him.

He smirked. "Oh and you do have a job," he said, looking at me.

"Finally!" I cheered, snatching my watch from Ed and quickly replacing it with his. "What's the job?"

"You're going to go along with these boys and help them out," Roy said, smirking.

I blinked and looked at him then at the shorty. "Nope~," I said, putting my watch back in my jean pocket. "I have more important things to do than to travel with a kid."

"Too bad. You're going or I'll take away your state alchemist rights." He threatened. "Plus you could help these boys on their journey."

I growled and looked at Ed who was glaring at me. "Considerin' I need my state alchemist rights, I'll do it," I said, holding my right hand out towards Ed. "Do it looks like I'm gonna be ridin' along with ya boys. Hope ya don't mind havin' a girl with ya."

He smirked and took my hand with his right hand. "It's a dangerous journey. So, if you get cold feet, don't come crying to me," he said, shaking my hand.

"Danger is my middle name, pup. Don't worry 'bout me gettin' cold feet 'cause I don't back down," I said, smirking slightly as the tips of my fangs showed slightly.

"This is going to be a nightmare," the armor said, sighing.

_You have no idea, armor man._ I thought to myself.

**Done with the first chapter! T^T It took me forever to write this chapter! I'm going by the Fullmetal Alchemist story line for awhile then I might switch to the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood story line.**

**Anyway, I'm starting the next chapter from the first place they thought the philosopher stone was. The only hint I'm going to give you is this; "The great sun god has given me this power!" It's not the exact words but it should be a good enough hint.**

**So, please subscribe and as soon as I get at least one review I will put the next chapter up. Bye bye!**


End file.
